Don't Get It Twisted
by noothernames
Summary: After she finds out that Santana and Sam have started dating Brittany just wants to know... why? Is it because Sam and San are only one letter away from being the same name? Written after watching Silly Love Songs.


Here's a short Brittana piece I wrote after watching 2x12 the other day. Originally I had just intended to have this posted on my tumblr (noothernames[dot]tumblr[dot]com if you are thus inclined) because I didn't think this was all that good but then my stalker –I mean –fellow author Killer Cereal convinced me to post it up here as well. So if you think this is terrible you know who to blame (and while you're blaming her make sure to read her story 'Winner winner, chicken dinner' and everything else she has posted [uh now that I think of it I'm not 100% sure you're a girl, so sorry if I got that wrong]).

* * *

"So… You're going out with Sam now?"

Santana looked up from the bathroom mirror, where she had been applying makeup, to find Brittany staring straight at her. She must have followed Santana in there after Glee club finished.

The brunette nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sam-San, San-Sam," Brittany said in a sing-song way.

"That's only one letter away from being the same name. And on top of it all, the letter m and n are really similar already. That's kind of like Quinn and Finn I guess," She said lightly.

Santana made an offended face into the mirror.

"No way am I anything like her, have you seen the train wreck she's making of Quinn and Finn part II? Plus, only you call me San. If anyone else tried that I would show them how we lay down the law in Lima Heights." She said, cracking her knuckles and acting as though she hadn't been thrown around like a rag doll by Lauren Zizes last week.

"Would you let Sam call you San?"

Santana put down the mascara and turned to look at her friend, who seemed to be studying her shoelaces at the moment.

"Why are you asking me that?"

The blonde was still not meeting her eye, instead opting to fiddle her fingers nervously.

"It's just, I don't understand why you're dating him. You said he had no game…" Brittany trailed off.

She looked up finally, biting her lip.

Santana loved it when Brittany did that. It was irresistible.

More importantly, however… She picked up a pale pink lip gloss and faced the mirror once more. She applied a thin layer onto her lips and then spoke.

"Well we had something in common. No one wants us."

She saw Brittany in the mirror, opening her mouth to speak but Santana cut her off before she got the chance.

"I mean, obviously people want _me_. Look at me. Al Gore must have made up all that stuff about global warming because the _real _reason the polar ice caps are melting is because I'm too hot for them to handle," Santana said, fanning herself with her hand for emphasis.

Brittany didn't look as impressed by her swagger as she should have, but it didn't matter because saying all that made it easier to say this next part. The confident smile melted off her face and her eyes trailed downwards.

"But really no one wants me to be their girlfriend. Everyone just thinks I'm good at one thing –sex. And I am, but there's more to me than that. It feels like I'm the only one who doesn't get to be happy with anyone and it's just hard, you know?"

The blonde stepped closer and lightly pressed her hand to Santana's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"You saw how everyone was treating me the other day, no one even likes me. Mr Schue is a teacher and he didn't even care enough to stop them from ganging up on me. Sam is in the same boat as me. Quinn doesn't want him. She treated him like dirt and now she's with a guy that was supposed to be his friend."

She knew that she was a bitch, but really, when even _Tina_ joins in on the hate on Santana party you know that people really don't like you.

"So why shouldn't we date? Finn doesn't want me. Puck doesn't want me. _You_…" Santana's eyes met Brittany's briefly, "…don't want me. So why shouldn't I hook up with a fellow reject?"

The hand dropped from Santana's arm suddenly and she couldn't help but look back up at Brittany. The blonde had a melancholy and maybe even bitter look on her face. Her eyebrows were drawn and she shook her head slightly.

"No, you have it wrong. _Really _wrong."

Santana looked at the blonde in incomprehension. Brittany now looked pained.

"Even if everyone else in Glee says mean things about you, you've always had _me_, and you know it. It's _you _who doesn't want _me, _not the other way around. And the only reason you're with Sam is because there's no chance of it ever being _real_," She said with utter conviction in her voice.

Santana nearly took a step back at the words. Brittany certainly knew how to deliver the brutal truth about her best friend.

"I know you, San. You're not afraid of being alone, you're afraid of being in love."

This was the most upset Santana had ever seen her. Brittany was standing stiffly, hands clenched. A couple teardrops were caught in her eyelashes, threatening to spill down. And Santana, well she felt like someone was trying to wedge a rusty butter knife between two of her ribs.

They say that the truth hurts.

"But _I'm _not. And maybe some time soon I'll fall in love with Artie and it'll be great. He won't tell me that he's just killing time with me while waiting for someone else… he won't be afraid to love me back."

Brittany lip trembled slightly and then she turned on her heel and walked right out of the bathroom in a storm out that would have made Rachel Berry proud.

Swallowing thickly, Santana turned back to the mirror and decided to put on one more layer of mascara. Her hand kept shaking though and she stopped when she nearly stabbed herself in the eye. She started throwing the makeup into her purse haphazardly. She paused when she got to the mascara and read the label. Shaking her head, she tossed it into the trash.

What good was non-waterproof mascara? She thought, sniffing slightly.


End file.
